


(vid) Who does Ford worship?

by neverbalance



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid about Ford. Ford's life sucks, but he's not exactly trying to fit back in.</p><p>
  <i>Aha, what a beautiful day in the concrete jungle</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I think I'll go down to Goliath and just be a fuckin' dickhead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(vid) Who does Ford worship?

Another SGA vid from 2006, this one about Ford and his life, post Wraith-attack. My original notes were: when I was tinkering around with iTunes looking for songs to vid one day, I suddenly realised that Who Do U Worship, a song I have loved for many years, was perfect for Ford. So there you go. 

The song used is _Who Do U Worship_ by De La Soul. 

Warning: there's **canon-typical violence** in this vid, which is to say, a lot. 

The password for the stream is **Ford2006.**

  


[Who Does Ford Worship?](http://vimeo.com/103050992) from [never balance](http://vimeo.com/user31030947) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
